1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymerizable compositions, and more particularly to negative-working photoresist compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specialized uses of polymerizable compositions such as photoresists often require a unique combination of properties. In some applications, it is desirable that the polymerized resist be flexible and nonbrittle, adhere well to a support, and have high temperature resistance and good dimensional integrity. Further, it often is desirable that the polymerizable resist composition have a low viscosity, for example, when such composition is to be coated onto a support at a high speed. Considerable difficulties have been encountered in developing a resist composition that has all of these properties.
Photopolymerizable compositions comprising benzoyloxyalkyl acrylates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,490. U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,176 discloses a photoresist layer formed of a photopolymerizable composition comprised of a bisacryloyl monomer, such as 1,4-bis(methacryloyloxymethyl)cyclohexane. Such polymerizable compositions, however, tend to have a high viscosity and provide polymerized compositions having reduced flexibility compared to the compositions of this invention.